Missing String
by mikajane
Summary: The baseline of this fanfic is the confrontation between Aomine and Momoi in Season 2 Episode 2. How Momoi took in the words Aomine uttered to her, what Aomine did when Momoi ran away from him, and how they reconciled. But, with a bit of a twist that strengthened their friendship.
1. Missing String Part 1

**Missing String**

It was one rainy night…

"What do you think you're doing?" Aomine furiously asked Satsuki, his childhood friend who talked to their coach not to let him play during their interhigh semi-finals and finals because of his elbow injury.

"You should not have done that!" he added

"But you'd play recklessly again against Akashi-kun, wouldn't you? If anything were to happen…" Satsuki replied with overflowing concern for him

But…

"I told you not to worry about that! Since when did you become my guardian?! Don't show your face again here, ugly!" Aomine carelessly uttered to someone he knows is worried about him

Satsuki never thought that Aomine, her childhood best friend that she truly treasures will ever say those words to her.

"What's your problem, Aomine ganguro?! Like I care!" Satsuki threw her notes to Aomine's face.

Satsuki ran away from Aomine, not minding the pouring rain. Her heart began to hurt as if a knife was stabbed on it. But, she was not the only one. Aomine was also shocked with what he said. He knew for himself that he would never want to hurt her. Even so, he seriously hurt his childhood best friend's feelings.

Rushing through the rain with nowhere to go to... Satsuki thought of Kuroko, her middle school friend and one of the regulars of Teikou Middle School Basketball team that Aomine and her were also part of.

It was dark, the ground was wet, and everything was blurred… Satsuki ran as fast as she could as she wiped the tears flowing from her eyes. As she nearly approaches Seirin basketball gym, she stopped and looked at the dark sky as every drop of the rain ran through her face. As she finally went back to her senses, she went inside and the second years of Seirin basketball club saw her.

Satsuki was warmly accommodated by Kuroko's upperclassmen as she waited for him to come back with the other members of Seirin basketball club from a street basketball tournament. As Kuroko arrived, she told them about what happened and as she feared that she is being hated by Aomine because of what she did. Kuroko was surprised with what Satsuki told them, but he assured her that Aomine will never hate her because of that. He was able to calm Satsuki down, but behind what she showed them is still a heart hurting and a confused mind.

Kuroko volunteered to walk Satsuki back and offered her a make-up gift that she can tell to Aomine about, his new basketball style.

"You don't want me to go the rest of the way?" Kuroko worriedly asked Satsuki

"I'll be okay. Thanks for today" a lie that Satsuki had to make for Kuroko not to worry

As she ran to the other side of the street, she puts on a show that she was totally fine and even with a loud voice she told Kuroko "Let's play basketball again someday with everyone!"

Satsuki turned around, lowered her gaze, and put her right hand on her chest.

"I cannot afford to make them worry about me." She whispered

Her feet continued to walk to an unending road, as if she is alone in a busy fast moving city.

Aomine's words continued to echo in her restless mind and kept on piercing her heart.

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_You should not have done that!"_

"_I told you not to worry about that!"_

"_Since when did you become my guardian?!" _

"_Don't show your face again here, ugly!"_

Tears flowed from her eyes as the rain started to pour again.

Satsuki grasped her chest with her right hand as her left hand covered her eyes full of tears.

"To hear those words from Daichan, I never thought that it would be this painful" She cried as she sat down on a bench in a park they used to play at when they were kids.

"What is happening to me? I know that Daichan didn't mean those words, but still.. Too painful for me to handle" Satsuki cried as she catches her breath.

Satsuki who devoted herself and her life looking after Aomine, sacrificed her own happiness just to make sure he will be in the right track and won't do anything that will negatively affect him.

"I have known him right from the first memory I ever had, he has always been where I am, and he is part of my everyday life just like the sky has the clouds. I can never imagine living life without him. He has always been the childhood best friend that I share my memories with." Satsuki cried

"Satsuki, oi" Aomine said with a deep, soft voice as he watch Satsuki angrily ran away from him with tears in her eyes.

About 5 minutes after Satsuki ran away from Aomine towards somewhere he was not certain of, he started to run around their school campuses and grounds to look for her.

"Satsuki! Satsuki! Satsuki" Aomine screamed inside his head as he ran "Where did that idiot go?" he irritatingly asked himself that he hated for hurting his childhood best friend.

Aomine searched every room, every building, and every corner of their school looking for a chance to take back what he said and properly apologize. But, Satsuki was nowhere to be found.

"I never meant anything that I said. Satsuki, you know me more than anyone else" Aomine said as he closed his eyes and gather all the reason he could think of that she will understand.

As Aomine entered Satsuki's classroom, he saw her bag and a pile of research data on her table. As he walked towards her stuff he saw a photo in between the pile of paper. He took it out and couldn't help but to draw a smirk on his face.

"That idiot, keeping this very embarrassing photo of us when we were kids" Aomine smirked. "I need to see you now!" he added. Aomine unconsciously put their picture in his pocket.

"_What do you think you're doing?!" _

"You did that because you are worried of me, right?"

"_You should not have done that!"_

"No, that's wrong. I am glad you did"

"_I told you not to worry about that!" _

"Even if I asked you, of course you won't"

"_Since when did you become my guardian?!" _

"You have always been and I am glad it's you"

"_Don't show your face again here, ugly!" _

"Where are you now? I want to see you now and properly talk to you"

Aomine continued to look for Satsuki, but he was not able to find her. He then started to feel uneasy and dead worried.

*ring* *ring*

"Oi, Kuroko! What are you doing?" Kagami asked

"I am trying to call Aomine-kun…" Kuroko answered

"Why?" Hyuuga interrupted

"I just want to make sure that Momoi-san arrived home safely" Kuroko looked at his phone.

"What do you mean? Didn't you walk her home?" Izuki asked

"Momoi-san said that she will be fine on her own" Kuroko answered

"Whaaaaaaaat?" they all shouted

"Look who lacks delicacy now!" Kagami said

"There are girls who try to be strong just to make sure she is not a burden to those around her. I had a feeling that she felt guilty for dragging you into what happened between her and Aomine-kun. Her eyes, her eyes were clouded. I am sure she is still not okay" Riko explained

Kuroko immediately cancelled his call to Aomine and instead called Satsuki, but because she left her phone inside her bag there was no answer.

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko worriedly whispered

"Try to call Aomine again" Kagami suggested

Kuroko did as Kagami said

*rings* *rings*

The call finally connected

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted

"Don't shout, Tetsu!" Aomine screamed

"Sorry. Is Momoi-san with you now?" Kuroko asked

Aomine was surprised with Kuroko's question

"Why? Did something happen?" Aomine asked

"Momoi-san went here at our school and told us about what happened between you and her. She was worried that you hate her because of what she did" Kuroko answered

"That idiot Satsuki!" Aomine sounded pissed

"Is she with you now?" Kuroko asked "Momoi-san was really problematic and depressed. I want to make sure that she went home safe" Kuroko added

"She doesn't have to be depressed over that stuff. There is no way I would hate her for that" Aomine confirmed

"But she did" Kuroko said

A moment of total silence covered Aomine.

"Is she home?" Kuroko asked

"I am now running towards her house to make sure" Aomine answered as he returns to his senses.

"Dai-kun! Dai-kun! I'm glad you've arrived" Satsuki's mom said as Aomine ran towards her.

"Auntie, is Satsuki home?" Aomine asked

"You mean, you don't know where Sachan is?" She asked as her voice trembles

Aomine's chest began to feel heavy.

"I thought Sachan is with Dai-kun. I am worried she is not yet home" She told Aomine

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted

"Excuse me Auntie for a while. Tetsu, Satsuki is not yet home" Aomine said "I'll look for her" he added

Aomine began to run around where his feet bring him.

As Satsuki calmed herself after crying her pain out, she looked at the big clock at the park where she was.

"Ah! It's past my curfew already. My family could be worried sick of me. I need to go home." Satsuki said

She stood up, wiped her tears, and drew out a handkerchief from her pocket.

"This" her eyes opened wide as tears flow from her eyes again.

"Daichan gave this to me on my 7th birthday; I still have it with me" She laughed "I have decided! I must forget about what happened and face him normally" She added

Though Satsuki decided that, she knew for certain that the pain was still there.

"It hurts too much" She whispered to herself "No matter how I persuade myself that Daichan just got carried away and he didn't mean it at all, the pain still remains" she added "Waaaaaaa how can I throw this pain away? I want to forget about this totally!" she screamed

"Whatever! I need to go home!" Satsuki screamed as she dash

"Oi, Maya! Hold onto my hand. I will walk you home" a little boy said to a little girl with him

"Thank you, Kanachan" the little girl answered

As Satsuki look at the two little kids, she couldn't help but to see Aomine and her on them when they were kids.

"We were just like them. Always together, we always have each other" Satsuki smiled

"Why do you need to bring your teddy bear?" the little boy asked

"Because I love her" the little girl answered

"Maya, we are now crossing the street. Stay calm" the little boy reached out his hand to her

"Yes! My parents are always away, I am happy Kanachan is with me" the little girl held his hand

"Kanachan? Doesn't it sound like a girl's name?" the little boy asked

'But, it's cute" the little girl smiled

"Do as you please" the little boy smirked

The two kids then crossed the pedestrian lane, while holding each other's hand.

"Let's run!" the little boy whispered

But, as they run the little girl dropped her teddy bear and they both let go of each other's hand.

"Maya!" the little boy shouted as he is about to go back for her

*beeeeeeep*

A bright light began to surround them as a fast approaching car was about to hit the little girl, Satsuki ran and grabbed her.

"Maya! Oneesan!" the little boy ran to them

"Kanachan, I'm okay" the little girl stood up

Satsuki shielded the little girl, wrapped her arms around her. As they slide on the wet ground, Satsuki hit her head on a metal fence.

"Satsuki, where are you?" Aomine screamed as he continued to run and look for her

*ring* *ring*

"Auntie, is Satsuki home?" Aomine asked

Silence made Aomine stopped from running

"Auntie, are you there? Did something happen? Is Satsuki home?" Aomine asked

"Dai-kun, Sachan…" she answered as she burst in tears

"Auntie? Auntie? What happened? Is Satsuki okay?" Aomine shouted

"Dai-kun, I got a call. Sachan got into an accident" she cried "She was brought to the hospital near your school" she added

Without saying anything, Aomine started to run as fast as he could.

As Aomine arrived in the hospital, his legs began to tremble that he could hardly walk properly.

"Satsuki, please be okay" Aomine whispered

"Dai-kun" Satsuki's mom called Aomine

"Auntie, where is she?" he asked

"She is fine now. They already treated her wound and she is now resting" she answered, "She is fine as it is but according to the doctor we can't be 100% sure for now. She needs to undergo more tests after she wakes up" she added

Aomine and Satsuki's mom entered Satsuki's hospital room slowly. Aomine went near Satsuki, touched her hand, and closed his eyes.

"_What do you think you're doing?!" _

"You did that because you are worried of me, right?"

"_You should not have done that!"_

"No, that's wrong. I am glad you did"

"_I told you not to worry about that!" _

"Even if I asked you, of course you won't"

"_Since when did you become my guardian?!" _

"You have always been and I am glad it's you"

"_Don't show your face again here, ugly!" _

"Satsuki, hurry up and wake up. I have to tell you this properly"

After 5 hours…

"Auntie, I am just going to buy us something to eat" Aomine suggested

"Thank you, Dai-kun. I am happy Satsuki has you in her life" Satsuki's mom said

Aomine smirked, turned his back, and whispered "…and I will always be with her"

As Aomine was about to enter the convenience store he remembered Kuroko.

"Ah! Tetsu, he might still be worried" he said

*ring* *ring*

"Aomine-kun?" Tetsu answered Aomine's call

"Is that Aominecchi?" a familiar voice said

"Yes, Kise-kun. Kindly stay quiet" Kuroko covered Kise's mouth

"But but… Have you found Momocchi?" Kise asked

"When I told my upperclassmen about Momoi-san they offered to help look for her. I also called Kise-kun and Midorima-kun to help." Kuroko said

"Satsuki…" Aomine whispered

"Did something happen?" Kuroko asked

"She got into an accident" Aomine answered

"Whaaaaat?" they screamed

"But, she is fine now. Her wound was treated already; we are just waiting for her to wake up. I was not able to inform you immediately, sorry" Aomine said

"Don't mind it! It was for Momocchi anyway" Kise assured

"Where is she?" Kuroko asked

"Hospital near our school" Aomine answered

"We will be heading there now" Kise hurriedly ended their call

As Aomine finished buying food, he saw a pink hair clip and thought of buying it for Satsuki.

"Me? Buying something like that? Impossible!" Aomine struggled

He kept on looking at it then looking away from it. After doing it for several times that took him more than an hour, Aomine decided to buy the hair clip "Okay okay! I'll buy it". Aomine had it in a cute tiny paper bag.

As he walked near Satsuki's hospital room, Satsuki's mom went out and hugged him.

"Dai-kun! Sachan woke up already" She happily said to Aomine

Aomine felt a weight lifted from his heart and couldn't help but smile.

"Dai-kun, I have to go and tell the doctor that Sachan is awake already. I leave her to you, please look after her. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, and Kuroko-kun are inside also" she smiled

Satsuki's mom then went to the nurse station and talk to the doctor.

Aomine's hand was trembling as he reached the doorknob, had a deep sigh and entered Satsuki's room.

Satsuki was happily conversing with Kuroko, Kise and Midorima while eating the burgers that they brought. Aomine smiled as he looked at his childhood best friend.

"I am glad that you are fine, Momoi-san" Kuroko said

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun" Satsuki smiled

"Look, Momocchi! Midorimacchi brought you a teddy bear" Kise took Midorima's teddy bear.

"Oi, Kise! That's my lucky item for today" Midorima took back his teddy bear from Kise.

"Give it to Momocchi!" Kise insisted

"Let him be, Ki-chan. I understand and it is fine" Satsuki laughed

Midorima looked down and handed his teddy bear to Satsuki

"Here you go, please recover fast" Midorima said

"Midorin, is it really okay? Satsuki asked

Midorima nodded thrice, Kuroko and Kise got surprised that Midorima gave his lucky item to Satsuki. She poked the teddy bear with a smile on her face.

"Amaziiiiing, Midorimacchi" Kise hugged Midorima

"Idiot! Let go of me" Midorima pushed Kise's face away. Kuroko and Satsuki laughed at them.

Aomine dropped the hairclip that he bought for her and it got everyone's attention. Satsuki slowly turned and smile at Aomine.

"Aominecchi" Kise stood up

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko smiled

"Aomine" Midorima looked away

Aomine looked at Satsuki who was looking at him with a confused face.

Satsuki asked as she slowly tilt her head sideward...

"Who are you?"

-to be continued-


	2. Missing String Part 2

**Missing String Part 2**

"Who are you?" Satsuki asked Aomine.

Aomine was caught off guard answered "I am Aomine Daiki"

Kise, Kuroko, and Midorma got surprised and looked at Satsuki.

"Momocchi, why did you ask Aominecchi's name?" Kise asked

"Why? Do you know Aomine-san? You guys know him?" Satsuki touched her head.

"Don't tell me…" Kuroko whispered

"Aomine-san?" Aomine repeated what Satsuki called her with his eyes wide open.

Aomine couldn't believe what he just heard from Satsuki…

Aomine thought to himself, "You used to call me 'Daichan' ever since, and then started to call me 'Aomine-kun' during middle school that grossed me. To hear you call me 'Aomine-san' as if we are totally strangers... To be considered as a stranger by someone I used to know for the longest time. I never thought it could be this painful"

"Aomine-san?" Satsuki said while touching her head with one eye closed.

"Momoi-san..." Kuroko whispered

Kise stood up and with a loud voice "Momocchi, what are you saying? That's Aominecchi, your—" Midorima covered Kise's mouth with a burger.

Kise immediately removed the burger from his mouth and with an angry face looked at Midorima.

"Shut it!" Midorima looked back at Kise with his sharp eyes.

"Kise-kun, stay calm" Kuroko interrupted

Kise stopped and calmed down.

"I guess you already understand Midorima-kun's reason" Kuroko whispered to Kise as he sighed

"But why?" Kise looked down and thought to himself "Momocchi, that is Aominecchi... your childhood best friend".

Midorima gazed his sight to Aomine who was still in shock.

"Aomine" Midorima stood up to pick up the hair clip that Aomine dropped. He tapped Aomine's shoulder to signal him to go outside with him.

Aomine who was still not back to his senses raised his head and looked at Satsuki.

"Let's talk..." Midorima whispered.

Aomine looked down again as he followed Midorima outside.

Midorima slowly closed the door of Satsuki's hospital room. Satsuki's mom saw them and asked 'Are you leaving already?"

Aomine couldn't speak a word.

"Did something matter? Did you and Sachan fought?" she asked "Aaaaa the two of you have always been like that when you were kids. Remember the time whenever either of the two of you would get sick or injured the other would be furious about it?" she added.

Aomine looked down and slowly closed his eyes.

"You screamed at Sachan whenever she got sick. Sachan nagged you whenever you get wounded from playing basketball. You two care for one another in a very hhmm, let's say in a unique and harsh way" she smiled "Dai-kun would scream at Sachan but would stay at her side until she feels better again. Sachan nagged you but treated your wound or injury with proper care. You two have always been like that" she said as she touched Aomine's hands.

Midorima looked away and whispered "Momoi…"

"Whatever the reason that you two fought, I am very sure that it is something that can never destroy the kind of connection that you two have." she let go of Aomine's hand and smiled.

"We didn't fight..." Aomine said in a low voice. Satsuki's mom looked confused "Ah, I'm sorry. I thought that the two of you fought, I got the wrong idea".

"Satsuki doesn't remember me..." Aomine said with a straight face and a low voice.

"Dai-kun? What do you mean?" Satsuki's mom looked at Aomine with a worried face.

"Aomine" Midorima whispered.

Aomine started to walk away from them with an emotionless face.

"Auntie, don't worry. Please leave this to me" Midorima said.

"I don't fully understand what's going on but please help Dai-kun" Satsuki's mom said.

Midorima started to walk and follow Aomine.

Aomine couldn't think clearly as he walked towards nowhere. Everything was blurred, everyone seemed like speedy cars passing by, walking into a place where his feet would take him.

"Is something that matter?" Satsuki asked

Kise and Kuroko got flustered and didn't know what to answer.

"You see... hhhhmmm that..." Kise stuttered while forcing a smile

Satsuki popped her right cheeks as she noticed Kise trying to lie to her.

"Kise-kun, how can you be an actor with that bad acting skill?" Kuroko bluntly said

"Eeeeeeee..." Kise stopped

"Momoi-san, you don't really remember Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked

"I really don't" Satsuki answered

"I see..." Kuroko looked down

"Who is he anyway?" Satsuki asked

"Momoi-san, I think it is time for you to rest. It will be bad for your head if you get stressed" Kuroko suggested.

Satsuki's mom entered Satsuki's hospital room with a confused face.

"Auntie..." Kise and Kuroko said

"Mom, you're back..." Satsuki smiled

Satsuki's mom forced a smile on her face.

"Sachan, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Feeling better, my wound doesn't hurt anymore" Satsuki answered

Satsuki's mom hugged her and looked at Kise and Kuroko.

Kise and Kuroko understood that Satsuki's mom already had an idea on what happened and was just acting normal so that she might not stress out Satsuki.

"I really think it is better for you to rest for a while again" Kuroko insisted

"I agree, Momocchi. You need to rest for you to recover fast" Kise smiled

"Thank you, Ki-chan. Thank you, Tetsu-kun" Satsuki said as she ready herself to sleep.

As Satsuki sleep, Kuroko stood up and asked Satsuki's mom "Auntie, can we step outside for a while?"

Satsuki's mom smiled at Kuroko as she stood up.

"I'll stay with her; I will keep an eye on Momocchi" Kise volunteered.

'Thank you, Kise-kun" Kuroko said

"No problem" Kise smiled

Kuroko and Satsuki's mom went outside and had a talk.

"Is it true?" Satsuki's mom asked

"When Momoi-san saw Aomine-kun, she looked at him and asked who he is" Kuroko stated.

"Sachan..." she whispered

"It seems Momoi-san remembers us except Aomine-kun" Kuroko said as he looked down.

"The doctor said that Sachan is recovering faster as they expected. But why? Why doesn't Sachan remember Dai-kun?" she cried, "I need to go and talk to her doctor" she added.

"Auntie, let me go with you" Kuroko insisted

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun" she smiled

Kuroko and Satsuki's mom went to the clinic of Satsuki's doctor. Kuroko told the doctor about what happened.

"Minami-sensei, what does this mean? Why doesn't Sachan remember Dai-kun but remembers everyone else?" she asked "Sachan treasures Dai-kun dearly. She cares for him, she looks after him, and she makes sure he won't get in trouble. They have each other for the longest time." she added

"There is only one thing that I see this is" Minami-sensei said

"What is it, Minami-sensei?" she asked

"It was caused by her head injury..." he declared

"Amnesia?" Kuroko concluded

"But why only Dai-kun?" she asked

"Selective amnesia" Minami-sensei cleared

"I see..." Kuroko looked down

"Selective amnesia is a rare effect of a head injury when the patient loses only a certain part of her memory, not all. The patient tends to forget a certain skill, talent, experience, place, or... a relationship" Minami-sensei explained.

Satsuki's mom covered her face as she cried "Sachan...". Kuroko tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But why Dai-kun?" she asked

"That is something I can't really explain well, but one trigger of this is a strong emotion. Maybe a strong emotion or to be exact the strongest emotion she felt before the accident and the person involved in that feeling" he answered.

Kuroko remembered that Satsuki and Aomine had a fight on the same day. That was the reason why Satsuki went to see him as she feared that Aomine began to hate her because of something she did. Kuroko kept it to himself to avoid Satsuki's mom to think too much.

There was nothing but darkness... No sound to be heard... Alone in a place that existed inside her mind...

"_Satsuki... Satsuki..." _a familiar voice kept on calling her name

"Yes, I'm Satsuki. Anyone here?" Satsuki screamed, "That's weird" Satsuki frowned

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_You should not have done that!"_

"_I told you not to worry about that!"_

"_Since when did you become my guardian?!" _

"_Don't show your face again here, ugly!"_

"Eeeeee? What are you talking about? Where are you? Can you tell me where I am?" Satsuki asked.

There was no reply... not even a sign of anyone else...

The darkness started to cover her up and strangled her to the point that it was hard for her to breath. Satsuki wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was trying to catch her breath as she fought the darkness.

Satsuki reached out her hand, hoping that someone would come to rescue her. But, no one came.

Satsuki closed her eyes and felt someone touch her hand.

As Satsuki opened her eyes, she saw a huge brown-skinned hand and without knowing why she felt relieved.

But, she noticed that the hand was slowly letting go of her.

"Wait! Wait! Satsuki tried her best to scream.

The hand disappeared from her sight.

Satsuki lifted her hand near her chest and saw a long string tied on her ring finger leading to somewhere she couldn't see. As she looked at it more closely, a white light suddenly appeared that hurt her eyes. The string got cut and flew away. Satsuki started to feel uneasy and felt that she lost something important.

"_Satsuki... Satsuki..."_ the familiar voice echoed in the light.

"Waaaaaiiiiiit" Satsuki screamed as she woke up from a dream.

"Momocchi! Momocchi!" Kise tried to calm her down

"Ki-chan!" Satsuki hugged Kise

"Are you okay, Momocchi?" Kise asked

Satsuki let go of Kise and looked at her hand

"The string..." Satsuki whispered

"String?" Kise wondered

Satsuki told Kise about the dream that she had.

"Huge brown-skinned hand? It must be him" Kise whispered to himself as he smile.

"Then, there was string tied around my finger but it got cut. I don't know why but I felt that I lost something important" Satsuki added.

"Do you know what strings symbolize in life, Momocchi?" he asked

"They mean something?" Satsuki asked

"Yes, they do" Kise answered "String symbolizes connection between people that treasures each other" Kise smiled "We may not see it, but between the two of us, a string connects me to you and you to me" he added.

"I see..." Satsuki looked at her fingers.

Satsuki suddenly felt an extreme pain in her head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Satsuki screamed

"Momocchi!" Kise tried to calm her down "Hang in there, I am going to call a nurse" he said with a trembling voice.

Kise ran to the nurse station to ask for help. The nurses rushed to Satsuki's room and attended to her.

Kuroko and Satsuki's mom saw the nurses rushing in. They ran as fast as they could, but the nurses stopped them from entering the room.

"Kise-kun, what happened?" Kuroko asked

"She just suddenly screamed in pain" Kise answered

After a few minutes, the nurses were able to stop the pain that Satsuki felt on her head.

Kuroko told Kise about what Minami-sensei told them about Satsuki's condition. "I see... that's why..." Kise said

"Even so, I don't think we need to worry." Kise added

'What do you mean, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked

"This might sound cliché... Mind can forget, but heart cannot. Memories can fade away, but feelings never will. Momocchi cares and treasures Aominecchi more than anyone else. Same with Aominecchi, he cares and treasures Momocchi more than anyone else. I have always admired the friendship that they have and I don't believe that something even an amnesia can ruin that" Kise stated "Momocchi's feelings towards her beloved childhood best friend will surely find its way. Aominecchi's feelings will also break down walls to go back where it belongs" he added

Satsuki's mom smiled and said "I also believe so. The connection between Sachan and Dai-kun will never lose to anyone or anything. The foundation of their friendship is stronger that can be imagined."

Kuroko nodded and smiled.

"It would be alright, Aomine-kun" Kuroko thought to himself

"Oi, Aomine! Where do you plan to go to?" Midorima asked with a firm voice.

Aomine who was spacing out, suddenly stopped walking and looked at the sky.

"Aomine! Thank goodness you stopped. We just climbed the stairs to the rooftop. Do you know how many floors? Fiiiivvveeee floooooors!" Midorima screamed.

Midorima was waiting for a harsh reply from Aomine, "Aomine, this is when you'll scream at me" he said

No reaction from Aomine.

"Aomine, being depressed won't change anything" Midorima tried to comfort him "I wonder why this happened to Aomine.. Today is not Leo's unlucky day" Midorima whispered.

Aomine walked towards a wall, ignoring Midorima.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Aomine punched the wall with his right fist.

"Aomine!" Midorima shouted.

Aomine went to Midorima, grasped his collar, and asked him "Midorima, why did this have to happen?".

Tears started to flow from Aomine's furious eyes as his right hand trembled. The pain from punching the wall was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling for being forgotten by his childhood friend that he truly treasure.

Aomine let go of Midorima's collar and sat down on the floor.

"Have you calmed down already?" Midorima asked

"Why…?: Aomine asked with a low voice

"I cannot say for certain, but I have a hunch" Midorima answered

"You are not sure?" Aomine looked at him with his sharp eyes

Midorima got scared with Aomine's eyes. Midorima looked away and fixed his eye glasses and said "I am not Akashi, not all I say is correct"

"You had a fight with Momoi yesterday, right?" Midorima asked

"I said mean things to her" Aomine acknowledged his fault

"I heard it from Kuroko. That may be the reason why Momoi remembers everyone except you" Midorima said

No reaction from Aomine.

"Selective amnesia. I read about that before from one of the medical books we have at home" Midorima sat down three steps away from Aomine "It is an effect of a head injury wherein a patient loses a certain memory. In Momoi's case, the feeling of being depressed triggered her mind to forget that feeling including you that caused it" Midorima explained.

"That idiot!" Aomine screamed at Midorima

Midorima got scared and moved five more steps away from Aomine.

"Why was Satsuki getting depressed because of that? She knows me more than anyone else. I did say those harsh words, but I am sure she knew that I never meant it" Aomine stuttered.

"It's because you are precious to her. For Momoi to hear those words from someone she treasures dearly, I am pretty sure it hit her hard. Too much for her gentle and kind heart to handle" Midorima answered.

"I am such a fool" Aomine covered his face with his hands

"That's all I can do to help you. I already gave my lucky item to Momoi" Midorima added

"I don't need your useless stuff" Aomine irritatingly said

"That is why destiny is not on your side, Aomine. Take that back!" Midorima shouted as he pointed at Aomine.

Aomine smirked as he stood up. Midorima also stood up.

"Nothing will change if you stay like that" Midorima looked at Aomine seriously.

Aomine looked down and said "There is no more that I can do".

Midorima took out his phone and saw message from Kise.

"Go to Momoi" Midorima handed the hair clip that Aomine bought for Satsuki.

"Aren't you even listening?" Aomine asked

"I received a message from Kise. Momoi's mom is out to buy some medicine for her. Kise is being summed by his captain. Kuroko has practice for the Winter Cup qualifying round and so do I. We only dropped by to see how Momoi is doing anyway" Midorima bluntly said.

"Satsuki doesn't know me…" Aomine looked away from Midorima.

"Don't you trust the friendship you both treasure? Don't you trust the strong connection that you two have? Don't you trust Momoi?" Midorima asked

Aomine thought to himself as he looked at the sky "If only you know the feeling of being treated like a stranger by a person you know for the longest time. I spent every single day of my life with Satsuki, there is no memory that I have that she is not there. To know that I am not even in a single memory that she has that's the worst feeling ever".

"Where is everyone" Satsuki wondered as she woke up.

Satsuki looked at the table beside her and saw a note saying:

"Sachan, mom is just going out to buy a medicine" –Mom

"Momoi-san, sorry I have to go. I have to practice today. Please recover fast" –Kuroko

"Momocchi, Kasamatsu-senpai will hit me if I don't go back to practice. Take care. Midorimacchi said that he hopes his lucky item will make you feel better" -Kise

Satsuki smiled and said "Thank you, everyone"

"Aomine-san?" Satsuki unconsciously said.

"Eeeee? Why did I think of him?" Satsuki wondered "That's weird" she added

"Who is he anyway? When I asked Tetsu-kun about him, he asked me to rest. Ki-chan was obviously trying to tell a lie. Midorin took Aomine-san somewhere. Even Mom, it was obvious that something was bothering her." Satsuki thought to herself.

"Aomine-san? I don't know, but something is wrong, something is not right when I utter his name. Why? Who are you? Do I know you? Am I supposed to remember you? Did I even have a memory with you?" Satsuki uttered as she touched her head.

It was unclear to Satsuki, but she has been feeling incomplete, the feeling of losing important that you don't know. Looking for something is hard but looking for something you don't know is harder. Without any definite reason, Satsuki felt that there is a blank space in her heart and mind that she struggled to figure out what.

"Aomine-san, who exactly are you?" Satsuki wondered as she fell asleep again.

Five minutes after, Aomine slowly entered Satsuki's hospital room. He took a peek to know the situation inside first before entering.

Aomine saw Satsuki sleeping while hugging the teddy bear that Midorima gave her. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his beloved childhood best friend.

"Rest well, Satsuki. I won't force you to remember me" Aomine whispered.

Aomine sat on the chair near Satsuki's bed, touched her hand, and fell asleep.

Satsuki woke up and felt that something is on her hand. As she looked to see what it is and saw Aomine sleeping while touching her hand.

"Aomine-san?" Satsuki whispered.

Satsuki looked closely at Aomine's hand.

"Eh? Just like in my dream!" Satsuki screamed inside her head "That was Aomine-san?" she wondered.

"Who are you?" Satsuki asked

Aomine answered while half asleep "I'm Aomine Daiki"

"Eeeehhhh?" Satsuki couldn't help but laugh hard that woke Aomine up.

Aomine raised his head and saw Satsuki looking at him. He then realized that he was touching her hand. He immediately removed his hand and apologized "I'm sorry".

"It's fine" Satsuki smiled

Aomine looked away and stood up "You might feel uncomfortable that I'm here, I'll just be outside the door. If you need something just call me".

"Stay…" Satsuki held Aomine's hand "I don't know why too, but I feel secure when you're here" she added "Waaaaa! Your hand is injured" she said in a high pitch voice.

"Don't worry about it" Aomine said.

"No! Let me have your hand again!" Satsuki took the first aid kit on the table beside her and treated Aomine's wound. "What have you done? You are too careless!" she screamed at Aomine as she treat his wound.

Aomine smiled as he thought to himself "Just like what Auntie said…"

Aomine sat down again, but facing away from Satsuki.

"A-re you hungry, Sa-" Aomine stuttered as he apologized "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, call me 'Satsuki'" she said

Aomine got surprised and couldn't help but gazed at Satsuki.

"To be honest, I don't really remember you. I tried to ask who you are, but nobody answered me. Can you tell me who you are and what kind of relationship do we have?" Satsuki asked "I don't know why, but I feel that we don't have a just civil kind of connection, I can feel that you are special" she added.

As requested by Satsuki, Aomine did his best to explain to her what kind of relationship they have.

"I see… So you are my idiotic childhood friend…" Satsuki said.

"Eee? Does 'idiotic' have to be mentioned?" Aomine asked.

Satsuki laughed while Aomine looked at her irritatingly.

"What do I call you?" Satsuki asked.

"You used to call me 'Daichan' when we were kids" Aomine answered.

'Daichan? That doesn't suit you!" Satsuki laughed.

"Whaaaat? It was you who called me that! Do you know how embarrassing it was" Aomine said as Satsuki continued to laugh.

"But, you started to call me 'Aomine-kun' in middle school. That actually grossed me." Aomine added.

"See! You liked being called as 'Daichan" Satsuki tried to stop laughing but she couldn't.

"I never heard you call me 'Daichan' again after you began to call me 'Aomine-kun', I kind of missed it actually" Aomine smirked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I still called you 'Daichan'" Satsuki said.

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked

"As you treasure someone, you would always want to remember them as how you see them from the start. It includes the name that only you can call him or her" Satsuki smiled.

Aomine suddenly looked down…

"What's wrong? Aaaaaa what's that?" Satsuki asked while pointing at Aomine's pocket.

Aomine drew out their picture when they were kids that he saw in Satsuki's stuff that he accidentally brought with him. He handed it to Satsuki and said "That's when we were kids".

Satsuki took the photo. Without any warning and clear reason, tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Why did I forget this?" Satsuki cried

"It was my fault" Aomine answered

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked

"Before the accident, we had a fight. I told you some harsh words that caused you pain. You went to Tetsu and told him what happened and that you were worried that I hated you because of something that you did" Aomine explained.

"What did I do?" Satsuki asked

"You asked our coach to not let me play during the semi-finals and finals of our inter-high tournament. I got furious and said nasty words to you. The pain that I caused could have triggered you to forget about me when you had the accident" Aomine added.

"I see…" Satsuki looked at Aomine "Did you hate me for what I did?" she asked.

"No way, idiot!" Aomine answered

"_What do you think you're doing?!" _

"You did that because you are worried of me, right?"

"_You should not have done that!"_

"No, that's wrong. I am glad you did"

"_I told you not to worry about that!" _

"Even if I asked you, of course you won't"

"_Since when did you become my guardian?!" _

"You have always been and I am glad it's you"

"_Don't show your face again here, ugly!"_

"I am happy that you're here with me" Aomine blushed as he looked away from Satsuki.

"Did you resent me for the harsh stuff I told you? Sorry sorry.. of course you can't remember" he said.

"Yes, I don't remember, but there is one thing I am sure of" Satsuki smiled.

Aomine slowly looked at her.

"I am pretty sure I believed in you" Satsuki said "I am sure that the 'me' before the accident believed that you never meant to hurt me. Maybe I got hurt, but the kind of friendship we have surely surpass that" she added.

"Satsuki…." Aomine whispered

"Waaaaaaaa what's in your other pocket?" Satsuki asked

Aomine took out the hair clip that he bought for her.

"I just saw it earlier and thought…" Aomine blushed "I thought it would look good on you" he continued.

"Really? I'm sooo happy! I'll treasure it" Satsuki took the hair clip from Aomine and put it near her heart.

"It may take a bit of time, would you wait until my memories of you return? I can feel that those were the memories that my heart wouldn't want to lose." Satsuki touched Aomine's hand and smiled.

Aomine smiled and thought to himself "To be honest, it's okay if you don't remember me. As long as you are safe, as long as I can see you every day, as long as you're at my side, and as long as we have each other, I couldn't ask for more. Anyway, we have plenty of time to make new more memories together.

Day of the Winter Cup Preliminaries…

It was one sunny day, Aomine was taking a nap at their school's rooftop.

"Aomine-kun" Satsuki called him

"You're skipping practice up here again" she nagged Aomine

"Shut up, Satsuki! It doesn't matter" Aomine said

"It does matter. Tetsu-kun's new technique…" Satsuki answered back

"Practicing won't make any difference" Aomine sat as he stretched

"There's no need. The only one who can beat me is me" Aomine said with full confidence "Anyway, our spot in the winter cup is already guaranteed. Of course, I'm sleepy" he added.

"You idiot!" Satsuki screamed.

"Everything is back to normal, right Satsuki?" Aomine whispered.

-the end-


End file.
